


Cloak's turn

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Episode: s06e08 Cloak, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The cloak fucks Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Smut where Stephen fucks Tony after the cloak.





	Cloak's turn

Tony is just leaving his lab when he feels something slam into his back and wrap around him holding him immobile. The familiar texture of the cloak makes him relax as he is carried towards the library.

He can feel the cloak flattening in certain areas, Stephen's favorite areas. The fabric pressing against his cock and nipples and when he opens his mouth to ask what's gotten into the cloak it presses a corner into his mouth. 

"Oh, there you are," Stephen says from where he's reading.

"Mfh!" Tony grunts around the cloak. As he's floated up into the air putting more pressure on where his cock is being cradled by the cloak.

"The library was too quiet. I thought I would fill it with your delicious noises and The Cloak wanted to assist. Who am I to deny them when they were so good protecting us from that aphrodisiac slime last week?" Stephen asks and Tony tries to speak but the cloak is pushing into his throat. 

Tony moans. This isn't the first time they've let the cloak join in on their fun. Though the cloak has never been the aggressor before.

"Enjoy you two," Stephen says returning to his book while Tony hears his own pants zipper break in the cloak's grasp. His pants slip down to the floor and another corner of the cloak begins circling his stretched hole. Stephen likes him prepared and Tony's hips twitch.

"Such a lovely view," Stephen says as orange ropes of magic dangle from the ceiling to tie his arms and the cloak cups underneath his rear and slides a corner all the way into Tony beating against his prostate.

Tony cries out around the corner in his mouth, his cock hardening in the cloak. The cloak tightens their hold and Tony gasps out around the cloak.

The cloak forces more of themself into his hold and rubs Tony's nipples and his cock twitches and Tony cums hard going slack in their hold.

"Clean them up love," Stephen says and the cloak pulls out and the area stained with Tony's cum is held out to his lips and Tony cleans them with little kitten licks and feels something pressing against his hole again.

It's Stephen.

"Just take it Tony," Stephen says and begins to thrust in and out and the cloak pushes into his mouth go gag and choke him and Tony's hips give tiny twitches but he's too spent to get hard again.

Stephen must have been close because he finishes in minutes spilling into Tony's ass until he's dripping and the cloak pulls out and the ropes vanish.

Tony slumps like a puppet with it's strings cut and the cloak supports him and the three of them head to the bedroom.

Tony falls asleep with Stephen as his big spoon and the cloak settles over them.

It's nice.


End file.
